


Table sex

by angrywindex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywindex/pseuds/angrywindex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon setting smut! </p><p>( Forgive my laziness with this )</p><p>Based on this prompt ~ http://eren-is-levis-bitch.tumblr.com/post/70860156995 kinda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table sex

It was late that evening. They were all sitting around the table going over future plans. A small argument raised here and there but it was quickly taken care of. Levi sat at the end while Eren sat beside him. He could feel the boy look at him every now and then. Sometimes staring.. How daring of him. But he knew what ran through his mind. He was young after all, full of raging hormones. He wouldn't be surprised if he was erect, thinking of sweet fantasies in that head of his. He made a plan just now.

The discussion ended shortly, everyone got up except for them two. Eren was sipping on his tea while Levi ignored his own. Waiting....

'click'

Everyone left, it was just them now.

"I saw you staring." Levi began.

"Sorry."

"You want me, right?"

"Captain, I can't help it..."

"No need to call me captain when were alone. I've told you that before."

"Right.."

"So... Right here? Right now?"

He noticed a change in Eren's eyes, excitement. That was his answer. He stood up and grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him onto the table, he heard him gasp for a moment. Now laying him out on the table, he got on as well. Crawling on top of him, eyeing him down. 

"Tell me you want me Eren.." He whispered.

"I want you.. Levi." Eren whispered back, his eyes glued to his while he said it.

This was a regular routine with the two, they had sex to release heavy tension. But it was also... hidden affection. They were just too afraid to let it surface because someone could die anytime. They didn't want to feel that kind of pain and Eren probably wouldn't know how to handle feelings of love. He was full of murderous intentions, too much to focus on feelings like love. But Levi was okay with that. As long as they were here, together in this way. Nothing else mattered. Eren was his, and he belonged to Eren.

Levi undid his cravat and placed it on the table beside them, he undid his shirt just a little, he would be getting hot doing this. Next was his jacket and then the cloth around the waist. Next was his pants, undoing them. Now taking out his non erect penis out. Now standing on his knees, looking at him.

"I need you to suck."

Eren didn't respond, he merely sat up on that table and did as Levi asked. He watched as Eren opened his mouth and took him. Feeling the wet warmth of his mouth cover him. He placed a hand in his hair and felt the strands as he watched him intently. Watching him go back and forth. He could feel himself becoming erect from this as the time past.

"You've gotten so good Eren, more.."

He noticed Eren looking at him and he looked back, not that he was looking anywhere else. He enjoyed watching Eren suck him off. But as time past, he told him to stop and he was hard enough. Now that he really was in the mood, he was ready to take him.

"Do you want me to suck you off too?"

"No.. I want you in me now." He pleaded. His voice shaky and full of need.

Levi let a 'tch' sound of amusement. Maybe next time, apparently Eren wanted him really bad right now.

Eren laid back down and that allowed him to undress him better. First the waist cloth, then the straps, then the pants and finally his underwear. Pulling them all off and placing them off to the side. Now grabbing a small tub of lubrication cream. 

"How do you want me to do this? What position?"

"Any that lets me view your face.." Eren replied, still watching him.

"Lay on your side then.."

While Eren did that, Levi pulled out a condom and placed it on himself. Even if Eren couldn't get normal diseases, he still wanted to be careful. Eren wasn't some toy he played with. He cared about him. More then he should... He even took the time of prepping him like always, lifting his leg and fingering his anus for about two minutes. Then pulling out. Now coating his condom and dick with the lubrication cream.

"You ready?"

"I've been ready!" He shouted, clearly annoyed with the wait. It even showed on his face.

Levi found it amusing somewhat. Chuckling softly.

"Learn to have patience." Levi spoke, now using his hand to push his dick inside carefully. He heard a gasp escape Eren's lips. Once he was all the way inside, he looked back to him, watching him. Eren looked like he was already enjoying himself, his hands gripping the end of the table. His eyes looking at his. He began thrusting slowly, letting him adjust even though he didn't need that. But he still wanted to be careful.

During his thrusts, he could hear Eren moaning louder and louder. He could tell he just loved the feeling of being penetrated. It was like this every time. But the problem was, that he was TOO loud. Levi had to cover Eren's mouth at times. He wasn't sure why he had to be so loud.

"Eren, your being too loud!" He shouted with a whisper.

"Ah! I can't... It just feels too good!" He shouted, not even bothering to whisper back.

Levi began to feel a little paranoid with his loudness. but since the tension somehow turned him on, he thrusted faster, getting more tight friction around his erect dick. It felt so good to, he even noticed Eren stroking himself fast. Letting out more and more moans. But they were pleasured moans, not of pain. Those moans even turned into a repeating session of Levi's name.

"Levi!.... Levi! More! Augh~ Levi...!"

While Levi was more quiet with his moans, Eren was just really loud tonight. Far more louder then he's always been. What could have triggered such a thing? He'd never know.

Suddenly he heard a group of laughter coming from outside the door. His eyes went wide and he couldn't stop. He was embarrassed but so damn aroused and when he came, he rode it out within Eren till he saw him cumming as well. 

The room went dead silent after that.... Levi was irritated, he threw away that condom, got dressed and rushed towards that door and scared off the group that was standing there. Meanwhile Eren was far more embarrassed with himself. He got a little carried away with his moans. Levi knew he couldn't help it. That was okay, as long as it felt good to him, nothing else mattered.


End file.
